1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for a cable; and, more specifically, to a fastening device for an electrical cable in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastening devices for cables, in particular for electrical cables in a motor vehicle, are known. In general, such devices include a cable feedthrough grommet made of resiliently deformable material, with the grommet fixed to a holder. The cable feedthrough grommet surrounds the cable in the cable longitudinal direction at least in part and has a radial thickening, in which a groove is formed, by means of which the cable feed through grommet is releasably fastened in a receiving opening of the holder.
The cable feedthrough grommet of fastening devices of this type have no fixedly predefined assembly direction, at least regarding the cable's longitudinal direction. The cable feedthrough grommet can be fastened to the holder both in a first cable longitudinal direction and in an orientation rotated 180 degrees thereto. For example, an ABS wheel sensor moves relative to a vehicle body because the ABS sensor is arranged on a wheel suspension. In these types of instances, it is essential that a cable anti-kink device of the cable feed through grommet points, from the holder connected for example to the static vehicle body, toward the dynamic wheel suspension side, and that the cable feedthrough grommet accordingly has a preferred direction of installation relative to the holder.